SPD
by dresa
Summary: Bella Swan: a cadet at the Seattle Law Enforcement Academy. Determined to put to rest the demons of her past, when fellow cadets Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale enter her tightly regimented world, she will learn to open the long closed doors of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella - Present_

I adjusted my duffel bag a little higher on my shoulder, staring up at the large gray building.

The words _Seattle Law Enforcement Academy_ were emblazoned prominently.

I squared my chin and strode forward purposefully.

Towards the one place I knew I was meant to be.

_Bella - Past_

_Twelve Years Ago_

I was thirsty.

I knew that Mom had made a fresh batch of cherry kool-aid while she cleaned up the kitchen after dinner.

Despite the air conditioning in our little house, I was still hot. Summer had come to Forks and for once, I missed the rain.

My t-shirt stuck to my back and my hair was matted to my forehead.

At a very mature ten years old, I knew that I wasn't supposed to get back up after going to bed, but I wanted that kool-aid so badly!

My parents would never have to know, especially if I made sure to skip the squeaky step. I wouldn't get in trouble, and I would still be able to go shooting with my dad the next day. He always held that over my head to make sure I minded the rules.

Dad said that if I kept shooting as well as I have been, he'd enter me in the Junior Marksmen Tournament at the Hunting Lodge.

According to him, "It would do the local boys good to get some stiff competition from little Bella Swan."

We'll have to keep it our little secret though, since besides shooting, I'm awfully clumsy.

My Mom would have a heart attack if she knew Dad took me target shooting during daddy and daughter time every week.

My mind made up, I slowly got out of bed and slid my door open.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, proud that I had successfully managed my mission so far.

I took out the kool-aid, deciding it would be best to just drink from the pitcher so there wouldn't be a glass left out as evidence. My dad would be proud that I'd thought it through.

And besides, Dad drank from the pitcher whenever Mom wasn't around. Like father, like daughter, I mused gleefully, gulping the sweet juice down for a good ten seconds.

I put the pitcher back in the fridge, hoping no one would notice that there was a bit less than there should be.

I was just about to go back up the stairs when I heard a noise.

Holy Crow, I thought, immediately skulking over the the kitchen pantry. As long as Mom or Dad didn't turn the light on, I wouldn't get caught.

I waited in silence for a few moments before I heard the squeaky step. I was confused, it sounded like someone was going up the stairs, rather than down.

Maybe Dad didn't really quit smoking after all and had sneaked out for a cigarette after Mom went to sleep?

More silence. I edged closer to the stairs, and peeked around the wall and up. The moonlight from the bay window reflected right into the hallway.

I saw a a tall man, with dirty blond hair creeping towards the bedrooms. I froze. My daddy had brown hair.

Stay calm. Stay calm. Call for help. I backed away slowly towards the telephone next to the refrigerator. My trembling fingers dialed three digits, and I slid down into a ball on the floor as the call connected.

"911, What is your emergency?"

"It's Bella. Someone's in the house."

"Bella, sweetie? Where's the Chief?"

"Upstairs. They're both sleeping." I whispered to Mrs. Cope, the dispatcher.

"Bella, listen to me very carefully. Get out of the house. As quickly and quietly as you can."

"I have to wake them up."

"No! Bella, get out of the house. Help is coming, sweetheart. I promise."

I hung up the phone. I did what Mrs. Cope said to. I left the house and headed straight into my dad's shed at the back of our property. Where I'd be safe.

I locked the door behind me and closed my eyes.

I don't really remember how much time passed. It could have been hours.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised when the shed door burst open. It felt almost like I'd been expecting it.

The man in front of me was covered in blood. It was all over his ratty clothes, skin, and hair, turning the blond into a gory kind of pink.

I'll never forget the look in his eyes. Most people will go their whole lives without looking into that kind of crazy, and as the knowledge of it entered my conscious mind, I knew I'd never be the same.

He wasn't surprised to see me. He must have watched me run to the shed while he was butchering my parents with the long jagged knife he know held before me.

No, he wasn't surprised to see me.

He was, however, surprised by my father's nine millimeter and its current location, clutched in my two suddenly steady hands.

I'd like to think the five rounds I unloaded into his chest and head surprised him as well.

_End Prologue_


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against my red Viper SRT, I surveyed the building in front of me from behind my aviators.

Ignoring the curious states of those walking by, I kept my eyes focused straight ahead, at the Seattle Police Training Academy.

It had taken a long time, at least in my estimation, but I was finally here. Where I was meant to be. I grabbed my duffel bag from the car, slinging it over my shoulder as I strode towards the entrance. It was time.

As I entered the building, I noticed the multiple, brightly colored signs which dotted the main hallway. They indicated the room and direction all new police academy cadets should head towards, and well as a checklist of all the gear that should accompany us on arrival.

I had long since memorized that list, and made it a point to pack my duffel with exacting precision.  
Several others were already waiting in a line to sign in. A blond haired man, who looked more like a high school student, immediately turned towards me as I joined the line.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" I lowered my sunglasses slowly in response, meeting his blue eyes with a steely glare from my own.

"My name is not sweetheart. I would suggest that you refrain from calling me that if you value the current arrangement of your face."

He blinked in rapid succession, then forced out a loud laugh and stuck his hand out towards me.

"Mike Newton, pleasure to meet you."

I pointedly ignored his hand. "Bella Swan." I put away my sunglasses, then added a "hi" to be minimally polite. Esme would expect nothing less.

It seemed the perfunctory greeting was more than enough for Mike to start talking. He kept talking as we made our way closer to the front of the line.

Even as he filled out the necessary administrative paperwork that was handed to him by one of the training officers, he continued gabbing, and continued to be profoundly annoying.

He hovered nearby as I completed my forms. "Goodbye Mike," I said as I turned to walk towards the orientation classroom.

"Wait up," he chuckled as he grinned at me with a look I was sure he practiced in the mirror and thought was persuasive. "I'll walk with you."

Fed up, I spared a glance at him. "Unnecessary. I prefer to walk by myself." Rolling my eyes at the transformation of his face into a pathetic pout, I left with a walking pace faster than necessary. Hopefully the point was made.

There were what looked like more than fifty people already seated and I moved towards the front of the room where most of the empty chairs remained. Even here, the tendency to avoid seats closest to the front row seemed to ring true. Not a problem for me.

I made a point of checking my phone to make sure it was on vibrate, even though I knew it was. A phone in your hand discouraged others from attempting to initiate conversation. It was a more polite avoidance technique than telling someone you didn't want to talk to them. I had done that before. Esme had not approved.

One of the training agents previously at check -in, Sgt. King walked to the podium at the front of the room.

"Good morning, Cadet Class 358. My name is Sgt. Royce King, and I am one of the officers responsible for ensuring you don't leave this facility without the necessary tools to be an effective law enforcement officer. I will introduce the rest of the training staff before the Chief makes a few opening remarks. After that, we will discuss your training in general and direct you to your first class."

Sgt. King shuffled a few papers around then continued, "Faculty, when I call your name, please stand."

"Lt. Tanner will be in charge of your law and constitution classes." A small woman stood and waved at the class. Sgt. King continued, "Sgt. Biers will be your firearms instructor." A tall lanky man stood quickly, then sat back down.

Sgt. King introduced our defensive driving, physical fitness training and defensive combat tactics instructors before clearing his throat and gesturing to the last person in the front row.

"And now, to say a few words, our Police Chief Carlisle Cullen." A middle aged man in full dress with blond hair stood and moved to the podium.

He paused for a moment, eyes sweeping across the room.

He quirked up a smile, then remarked, "Either you are getting younger every year or I'm getting older. If you want a promotion I think you know which perspective I approve of."

Chief Cullen got a fair number of chuckles in response before he continued,

"I just first want to thank you for your time, for your willingness to serve your community, and for the hard work I am certain you will undertake these next 4.5 months at the Basic Law Enforcement Academy. We will teach you the skills necessary to excel as an officer, but this is a relationship of mutual benefit. While it is our responsibility to provide you the education, it is also your responsibility to learn."

Chief Cullen smiled and added, "Some of you will realize that this is not the career for you, and that is perfectly fine. Better to learn here in a safe environment than out on the street where the life of yourself, your partner and the entire force is at risk."

The Chief made a few other remarks concerning the history of the Seattle force, and his hopes for class 358 before concluding his remarks.

Sgt. King then came back up and announced our next class. And just like that, my police career had begun.


End file.
